Mr Creosote's Days Out
'''Mr Creosote's Day's Out '''is an educational entertainment franchise created by Jeremiah Creosote, encompassing media such as books, Audio CDs, computer games and animation. It is aimed specifically at educating children and details Mr Creosote's visits to various public places, warning them of the dangers involved and how to stay safe. The brand faded to obscurity after the publishing of the original book series in 2006, but is still remembered by many for its short-lived popularity among primary school children in the UK. The books were short, averaging 20 pages, and usually bought in box-sets. They dealt with an array of public places and activities, whereas Series 2 (2009) focused on transport and was criticised for "running out of options" and becoming too dull. In response to the criticism Mr Creosote made Series 3 (2011), take a turn towards more entertainment than education, having him visit a seemingly random range of remote and improbable places, borrowing from fantasy and sci fi. This series likewise failed, largely because controversy over the short, 'Mr Creosote Goes to Baghdad!' meant public libraries and several bookshop chains would not stock the series. From 2011 Mr Creosote also began repackaging previous series box-sets with CD ROMs attached, which ran a rudimentary programme with basic games in which the player could visit the town described in the books and try to make the right decisions to avoid "accidents". With this Creosote recorded audio versions of the first series, which included exclusive bonus stories and "joke songs" to incentivize purchases. He also pursued an animated version of the first series which saw the production of two episodes for the BBC's CBeebies Channel in 2012, however they were only aired for a few weeks after complaints young children were confused by the plot-lines. Overall Creosote's efforts to diversify the series' media formats failed to revive its popularity and he abandoned them. In 2013 Mr Creosote formally ended the production of new material, keeping only the original series in print until present. The Book Series The first series' (2006) instalments are as follows: * Mr Creosote Goes Into Town! * Mr Creosote Goes to Tesco's! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Bank! * Mr Creosote Goes Swimming! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Park! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Football! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Theme Park! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Cinema! The Second Series (2009): * Mr Creosote Takes the Train! * Mr Creosote Takes the Bus! * Mr Creosote Takes the Ferry! * Mr Creosote Gets a Taxi! * Mr Creosote Goes to the Airport! * Mr Creosote Goes on a Car Journey! * Mr Creosote Rides a Bike! * Mr Creosote Crosses the Road! The Third Series (2011): * Mr Creosote Goes to the Moon! * Mr Creosote Goes to Mars! * Mr Creosote is Stuck on a Desert Island! * Mr Creosote and the Flying Saucer! * Mr Creosote Buys a Robot! * Mr Creosote Visits Baghdad! * Mr Creosote and the Giants! * Mr Creosote in Medieval Times!